Misplaced Or Maybe Not
by Ria Potter
Summary: What happens when someone decides to mess with time? How will things change? And can a time traveler make that much difference in their lives? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

Prologue

James, Sirius and Remus made their way down to the dungeons. They had got into another detention that day when Sirius had gotten bored and decided to let off some dung bombs in Professor Slughorn's class. Remus and James somehow got pulled into the whole mess without even knowing.

They reached Slughorn's office and Remus knocked. They heard a muffled, "Come in." The three boys walked into the office to see a large round table in the middle. Two boys were all ready there. "Malfoy? Snape? What are you doing here?" asked James.

"Well, Potter, we've got detention with Professor Slughorn," replied Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you three doing here?" Snape asked, sneering at them.

"Looks like we all have detention tonight," Remus answered.

"Aw Man! We have to have detention with Snivellus!" exclaimed Sirius madly.

"Well hello everyone," interrupted Professor Slughorn as he entered behind them. They all turned to hear what they would have to do for detention. "Hmm, looks like not everyone is here yet. I guess we'll have to wait!"

The five boys looked around. Who could be missing? Slughorn sat down at his desk smiling at the boys. James was oddly reminded of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. _Wouldn't it be weird if that was Dumbledore in disguise? But it couldn't be, could it? _thought James.

Just then in walked Lily Evans and Saber Malfoy. "Aw, Miss Evans, Miss Malfoy, I see you have finally decided to join us! Now for detention all of you will sit in here at this table until I or the Headmaster come and tell you other wise," stated Slughorn, before exiting the room. They all waited a moment before they heard the doors lock.

The four Gryffindors and three Slytherins sat in silence. Soon Lily decided it was time to break it, "So what did you get detention for Remus?"

"Sirius decided to set off dung bombs and to blame it on James and I. How about you?" he replied.

"Oh, I…" Lily mumbled something he couldn't hear, but obviously Sirius had as he was no laughing hysterically.

"Um, I'm sorry Lils, but I didn't hear you," Remus said curious.

"I said I transfigured Slughorn's robes into a dress when he made me mad. He smiled while he gave me the detention too, it was weird." Lily replied looking down thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Slughorn has been reminding me of the old bat today," Lucious commented.

"He's not an old bat Lucius!" said Saber as she slapped her older brother on the back of the head.

Everyone looked at Saber except for Lily, "What?" she exclaimed, but no one answered. "Okay are you just going to sit there and stare at me or what?"

"You…you just stood up for the Headmaster!" Sirius replied in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, don't you?" she replied nonchalantly.

"But…but you're a Slytherin. A Malfoy! Slytherins, especially Malfoys, do not stand up for any Gryffindor!"

"Uh, right, okay. Anyway since we don't know how long we'll be down here and since it's all ready eleven I'm going to catch up on my sleep. Wake me when we can leave," Saber replied as she transfigured her chair into a couch and laid down to sleep.

"I'm with her!" Lily said. In no time the other five had fallen asleep at the table.

~*~MOMN~*~

Lucius was woken by a bang. He lifted his head from the table to see the Headmaster standing at the door. He took a minute to remember last night as Dumbledore seemed to count them over. Lucius watched as he saw the look on the old man's face turn to a look of fear. He was looking at the couch. It was then that Lucius realized Saber wasn't there. He looked around, she wasn't anywhere. Panic rose up inside of him.

Dumbledore woke the others and they searched the room more thoroughly. They didn't find her. The Headmaster then took the teachers to search the school and the grounds. They never found her.

The reason Dumbledore had come into the room was because of an attack on the school by Death Eaters. They had been looking for a girl and as far as Dumbledore was concerned they had found her. But Lucius knew otherwise. The Death Eaters didn't have her. Lucius was crushed that day. His little sister, the only one that he cared for that cared for him, was gone.


	2. Appearance

Chapter One

Twenty years later:

Harry sat on a chair by the window in his room in his uncle's house on Privet Drive. He was watching the stars and clouds glide across the night sky. He had a strange feeling something was going to happen tonight, something good. His thoughts drifted to Ginny Weasley, his current girlfriend. He'd asked her out as they had gotten off the Hogwart's Express at the end of last year.

He smiled at the memory. This year was going to be a good year. He wasn't going to let Voldemort or anyone else spoil his fifth year. He heard the clock in the dining room chime midnight. His gaze went out to the street. He saw a small light on the pavement. He jumped up and ran outside. There on the sidewalk in front of the house laid a girl.

He could tell by her robes that she was a witch. She had long flowing blonde hair, she looked to be about his age, and she was badly injured. Without thinking he picked her up and carried her inside and up to his room. He didn't know who to call for help. Harry laid the girl on his bed. He looked at his wand, he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school yet. Then Hedwig, Harry's snowy-white owl flew into his room through the window.

Immediately Harry knew what to do. He took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began to write:

_Remus,_

_I need you and Snuffles to come to Privet Drive fast. It's not_

_safe to tell you why by owl. Hurry!_

_Harry_

Harry glanced at the young girl laying on his bed as he gave the letter to Hedwig. The owl hooted before flying off into the night. In less than ten minutes Harry heard two familiar pops downstairs. He rushed down to find his godfather in a heated argument with his uncle.

"Where is he Dursley? If you've hurt one hair on his head I'll…" Harry interrupted him by clearing his throat.

"Harry is everything okay?" Remus asked concerned.

"I need your help. Come on," he said as he lead the way up to his room. Once there, he took them to his bed. He heard the two men behind him gasp at the sight of the girl. "She needs to be healed and I can't do magic outside of school."

"Harry do you know who this is?" Sirius whispered.

"No, she was unconscious when I found her outside," he replied turning to look at the two older men. He was shocked by the frightened looks on their faces. "Are you two okay?"

"Um…sorry Harry," started Remus, "She just reminds us of someone we used to know who disappeared at the beginning of our fifth year."

"Well I doubt it's her, I mean she looks about my age," said Harry softly, hoping he hadn't upset them too much.

"Right then. Let's get to work," Sirius said as he and Remus began to heal all of the girl's wounds. After about twenty minutes they were finally on her last visible wound, when she suddenly gasped and sat up. She looked at Remus and Sirius with their wands out and began to search for her own.

"Here," Harry said as he stepped forward and handed her her wand. She took it hesitatingly as she looked into his eyes. Soon her own began to fill with tears. For an unknown reason to himself, Harry stepped forward again and held her as she cried, all the while saying comforting nothings.

Once she had calmed down enough harry took her downstair where he got her some food. Sirius had to keep his wand on the Dursleys to keep them away. She ate slowly, unsure. Harry watched her intently before sitting down next to her. "It's not poisoned you know. Here I'll even take a bite," he said as he lifted a piece of fruit to his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, "see?"

She chuckled lightly at him before diving into the meal he had set out for her. Harry felt an odd sensation at hearing the girl laugh and seeing her smile. He quickly shook it off. When she had finished she seemed much more relaxed. Sirius and Remus watched the two teens closely. Sirius's mouth curved into a smile as Harry seemed to take a liking to the girl.

Remus then stood up and walked over to the teens, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's your name?" he asked the girl gently.

The girl looked into his eyes and said, "Well Moony, you should know, but since you asked, my name is Saber Malfoy."


	3. Secrets Unfold

Chapter Two

Remus and Sirius were rooted in shock to the ground. "W…what?" stuttered Sirius unbelievingly.

"Honestly Padfoot, there is nothing wrong with your hearing, but for your amusement I'll repeat it. I said my name is Saber Malfoy," she replied grinning, but slowly she began to look fearful as Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"Are you related to Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Lucius is my brother," she replied cautiously. She knew or at least could guess how Remus and Sirius would react, but this boy, however, was completely unknown. As the boy smiled, she realized she didn't know his name. "Um, I'm sorry, but what's your name?" she asked. He looked like James but his eyes were definitely Lily's eyes. Maybe they did get together after all. She smiled at the thought, but it quickly faded when she remembered she was in the future and even if she did see them again, it wouldn't be the same. "My name's Harry Potter," he replied watching for her reaction. She looked down letting her waist length hair cover her face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She looked up, "Where are they?" her voice was weak sounding. At first Harry was confused, then realization dawned on him, "I'm sorry, but their dead, Voldemort killed them fourteen years ago just after my first birthday." Tears poured down her face as she heard this. Harry noticed her eyes had changed from their original, beautiful sky blue to a dull black.

As he pondered this he saw her hair start to turn black from the tips up. Remus began to walk over but stopped in shock when he saw her hair. Sirius let out a barely audible gasp, as her previous platinum hair was now completely black. "Um, Saber, are you a metamorphagus?" asked Remus in a shocked voice.

"Yes, why?" she asked sobbing.

"Your hair is black," Sirius said simply, moving closer, but keeping his wand pointed at the Dursleys.

"What? But I didn't try to change it. Oh, here," she said as she scrunched up her face in concentration. Soon her hair was back to normal but when she opened her eyes Harry could see that they were not a sky blue but a cloudy midnight blue. He felt the same strange pull to hold her again as before, but refrained from it.

"I never knew. I mean back at school you never changed your appearance," Remus said astounded.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I don't even know how I am one seeing as Lucius, nor anyone else in my family for that matter, is." She replied quietly, "I guess just that face that Lily's gone really hit me."

"That's understandable. You two were best friends in school, until you disappeared that night. What happened? How did you end up here?" asked Sirius.

"I don't really know. I woke up to a bunch of yelling. All around me were these guys in black robes. They attacked me with all kinds of spells but then I suddenly wasn't there anymore. I was on a cold sidewalk in front of a house. I saw the door open before everything went black," she answered.

"So you just woke up in this time?"

"Yes. The only thing that feels different is this necklace that I know I've never seen before," Saber said as she gently ran her fingers over the golden locket she was wearing.

"Can I see that please?" She nodded slowly as she handed Sirius the locket. Sirius examined it closely. He knew he had seen it before, but where? He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. There were two initials on the back: L.P. and the chain was in a unique design. Suddenly Sirius remembered.

"Moony, do you remember the gift James got Lily the day Harry was born?"

"Yea, a gold locket with a Celtic chain and her initials, why?" replied Remus confused.

"I thought so," Sirius mumbled quietly as he looked at the locket again. _This couldn't be the same locket, could it?_ Sirius cast a revealing spell on the locket. "Well that explains it!" Sirius exclaimed.


End file.
